Vida olvidada
by Pola de Himura
Summary: Un pequeño niño de cuatro años escapa de las garras de la violencia por la que era sometido para toparse con una adorable joven mujer de ojos azules. Haciéndose cargo de él, kaoru y su familia pasan suplicios entre las travesuras del niño y el peligro que corren por quienes lo siguen, pero nada hará que destruya la relación entre estos inseparables... ¿"amigos"?


**Disclaimer:** ni Rurouni Kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo los tomo para crear esta historia que espero sea de su agrado.

**Vida Olvidada**

**Prologo**

Un temible rayo resonó intensamente por casi toda la ciudad, el vendaval era tan abismal que los edificios y las pequeñas casas parecían como si fuese un nubloso y opaco espejismo entre el entorno gris de la lluvia.

La enfermera caminaba con parsimonia por los pasillos de la adecentada clínica, tan tranquila que pareciera que estuviese acostumbrada al tremendo clima, llevaba el pequeño carrito con las bandejas de la cena de los hospitalizados del primer piso, llegó a una habitación en la que ella tenía especial cuidado, el señor Miyasaki era un hombre de duras armas y con un fuerte temperamento, era temible hasta para el más serio de los doctores, ser un aclamado héroe de guerra llenaba el envase de ego hasta el tope para un japonés…

-Miyasaki-san – su voz casi parecía un susurro- le traigo su cena.

Con súbito temor, llegó lentamente hasta el honorable anciano con su sustento nocturno.

-ja, ahora que porquería traes ahí, muchacha- dijo con notable aflicción.

La joven practicante trago saliva con pesadez.

-es un poco de tempura, queso de soja…. Miso de cerdo y un jugo de naranja- le pasó suavemente la bandeja y como si su suerte fuese tan sosegada como una estrella fugaz al venerable solo le basto una cucharada.

-wajj! Esta fría, esto es inaudito! Nada parece funcionar en este hospital de quinta.

Le joven solo atino a inclinarse pidiendo disculpas y salió como alma que lleva al diablo de la habitación.

Se permitió tomar un pequeño respiro para pasar al siguiente cuarto. Le pareció curioso que la puerta no estuviera del todo cerrada como debería, un repentino nerviosismo atiborró su cuerpo; Como si se simulara una película de terror, abrió la puerta lentamente mientras resonaba otro rayo e iluminaba el cuarto.

Lo que vio la asustó.

No había nadie en la cama y el tubo del suero estaba suelto, dejando una pequeña poción de sangre sobre la cama….

Busco en el baño de la habitación y en las habitaciones aledañas, no pudo haber ido lejos puesto que algunos enfermeros o doctores que pasaran por allí debieron haberse percatado, pero no parecía haber señal de que estuviera por ahí, por lo que volvió de nuevo a la habitación y rápidamente dio cuenta de algo que no había notado cuando entro… la ventana estaba totalmente abierta…

Había escapado.

Corriendo, fue a la recepción.

-Doctor Gensai¡ Doctor Gensai¡

El viejo médico, llegó hasta ella con tanta rapidez como sus ancianos pies le permitieron.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!

-¡El paciente del 102, ha salido por la ventana, en medio de la tormenta! – habló con desespero.

Tras la emergencia, varios vigilas de la clínica salieron en busca del chico imprudente, pero aun con las iluminarias que llevaban, no fueron capaz de ver absolutamente nada con la densa neblina que provocaba la fuerte lluvia… era un caso perdido.

* * *

><p>Si alguna vez hubiese querido simpatizar con las personas de corta o nula vista, este era un muy buen momento, la increíble lluvia le había cegado en su mayoría, todo estaba casi que oscuro, solamente podía distinguir estructuras cada que se acercaba a ellas y por ello evitaba tropezar, su pequeño cuerpo estaba muy adolorido, sentía que a cada paso que daba todo su ser parecía quemarse en medio del torrencial frío… pero en su pequeña mente de niño de cuatro años se atrevió a tomar un momento de lucidez y se dijo que eso no importaba ahora.<p>

La agonía que lo afligía no era meramente física, su corazón también estaba destrozado, y no soportándolo más, calló de rodillas suplicando clemencia a quien fuese que pudiese dársela.

La simple idea de seguir vivo parecía serle insoportable, quería encontrar descanso, pero al mismo tiempo quería continuar con vida, por ello había escapado, quería estar seguro en donde quiera que estuviese.

Ya no pudo más.

-¡Papi! Papi¡ - lloraba como nunca lo había hecho antes -¡¿Onde tas?! Papi¡

Ahí, en medio de la calle, ahogado entre el diluvio de rodillas, no lo soportó más.

* * *

><p>Había terminado de preparar el caldo Dashi, dejándolo reposar a un lado tomó el tofu que estaba en remojo y procedió a cortar en pequeños cubitos, las algas también estaban en remojo y listas para cortarse, algo llegó a su mente… recordando que había olvidado prender la estufa, fue hasta el otro lado de la cocina.<p>

Otro estruendoso trueno la asustó, la lluvia torrencial era tan fuerte que se estaba filtrando un poco por la ventana medio abierta de la cocina, mojando sus verduras, rápidamente fue hasta allá para cerrarla.

-¡Papi!

Le pareció escuchar algo, por lo que se detuvo en medio de su hacer para mirar por la ventana, concentró su vista lo más que pudo para distinguir entre el diluvio…

Palideció al instante.

Parecía haber un niño, tirado en medio de la calle, bajo el infernal vendaval, llorando.

-¡Papi!

-Oh Dios mío – susurró.

Apagó la estufa y corrió al cuarto de trastes para tomar una sombrilla.

Misao, quien entró a la cocina por una manzana fresca, la vio corriendo hacia la planta baja, y a juzgar por el paraguas, sabía que saldría a la calle.

-oye ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

Tras casi que correr detrás de ella, en medio de la carrera solo pudo escuchar balbuceos como "niño" y "peligro".

-¿Qué cosa? – No había logrado entender del todo, pero detuvo su paso cuando supo que no podía salir sin protección a la lluvia.

Antes de que otro rayo brillara por toda la calle, la vio agacharse a recoger algo.

* * *

><p>¿Por qué papi no venía por él? La cara le dolía, estaba mojado y tenía mucho frio, las gotas caían con mucha fuerza y hasta eso para él era como si golpearan su cuerpecito, parecía que nadie lo ayudaría, su papi no vino por él otra vez.<p>

Las heridas se estaban abriendo un poco y ello le provocaba grande ardor, volvió a gritar, esta vez por el suplicio físico y otro grito, por el fuerte rayo que lo asustó.

De repente, ya no sintió el agua cayendo grotescamente sobre su cara, alguien lo alzaba con fuerza.

-¡No! ¡No! – pataleaba y luchaba contra la persona que lo tenía fuertemente agarrado, se dio cuenta que quien quiera que fuese olía dulce, olía rico, muy rico.

Pero eso no lo calmó.

Siguió intentando patalear más duro, logró golpearle una costilla.

-¡Auch!- logró sacarle solo un quejido.

No funciono, sintió que era llevado rápidamente hacia quien sabe qué lugar.

-¡No! ¡No quelo ir! – imploró.

Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, no quería ver quien lo maltrataría esta vez, pero de pronto, sentía que el ambiente ahora era más cálido y el lugar tenía un olor especial.

Le secaron la cara con una toalla, pero eso no aminoró su miedo y siguió luchando.

-cálmate pequeño – le hablo una voz con ternura – soy una amiguita.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio frente a él a una bonita mujer de ojos azules.

De repente dejo de sentir miedo y dejó que ella lo guiara hacia el segundo piso por las escaleras.

Misao, quien había visto todo, los siguió.

-oye Kaoru ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-ayudando al niño, ¿no lo ves? – respondió en medio de una carcajada a lo que escuchó un berrinche de su amiga por la respuesta tan obvia.

Sentó al pequeño en un cómodo sillón y le dio una manzana de las que estaban en la bandeja de donde Misao tomó la suya sobre la cocina.

-Y ¿Cómo te llamas cariño? – le preguntó después de que él se terminara la fruta.

El niño miro a las jóvenes una a otra con algo de temor y decidió responder.

-Ken… en..enji…- tomó un respiro y contestó de nuevo- Kenji.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong> Hola muchachos y muchachas, vengo aquí con un nuevo fic¡ eaa¡ sobre el otro fic que apenas comenzaba, "fuerte contraste" lo borré, yo estaba tan mal en ese tiempo que ya ni sabia que escribir sobre ese fic, lo que tenia planeado de repente ya no me pareció tan bueno, se me fue la inspiración para ello y por eso me dije que no estaría bien dejar un fic empezado cuando no creo que pueda seguirlo y terminarlo, así que decidí empezar éste a ver como me va jajaja ojala y no tenga la misma suerte que el otro, en fin, sobre el otro fic, "miedo a que me olvides" todavía no tengo el siguiente cap, he escrito, borrado y re-escrito muchas cosas mmm… me tomare un poco más de tiempo, espero que porfa me disculpen por ello, espero que éste fic sea de su agrado y les guste, porfa, comenten para saber que opinan de éste, nos leemos luego¡ bye bye.


End file.
